A big birthday surprise
by bonbon sweet
Summary: One day before Abby's birthday she gets a Big surprise. Not a good summary but the story is better! Its Conby now! I need Ideas!
1. A trip to town

Disclaimer: I don't own anything*sobs*this is my first ff so please be kind and don't forget to r&r.

"One more day 'till my birthday" I sang as I pranced around the bedroom where I slept. "I'm gonna be 24 tomorrow" I didn't know why I was so excited. I wasn't a little kid anymore. _Oh well _I thought if you couldn't get excited about your birthday what could you get excited about?

"Abby?" I heard Connor call from the door.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Umm… Doesn't matter, actually" He said.

"Okay" I answered. "Oh, God! Stupid hairdryer!" I said. I had been drying my hair when suddenly my hairdryer stopped working. "Grrr"

I started rubbing my hair with a towel then went into the main room of the flat. With no Connor in sight. _Okay _I thought _I'm sure he was just I here_. I went over to the dinner table grabbed a piece of paper then wrote on it;

Connor, I've just gone into town. Won't be long, need a new hairdryer. Stupid old one broke. Grr.

Abby

When I got to town I saw Jenny.

"Hey Jenny" I said and went up to her.

"Who's Jenny and who are you?" She said.

"What are you on about Jenny? You know me. I'm Abby, I work with you!"

"I don't have a job and I don't know an Abby. My name is Claudia Brown Not Jenny!"

"Oh, my god!" I shocked. "Does Cutter Know you're here?" I said. "Hang on you're supposed to be dead and…" I trailed off then, nothing making sense. "Come with me"

"Cutter? You mean Nick Cutter?!" She said practically bouncing.

"Yes, please come with me. I'll take you to him"

"Thank you!" She said. "I hoped I'd find him!"

I took her over to my mini then drove to Cutters'. When we got there I knocked the door and Nick answered.

"Oh, my GOD!" He said. And then-after fighting dinosaurs and extinct animals and future predators this was not expected-He fainted and landed on Claudia.


	2. An Unexpected visitor

"Nick?" I heard from inside his house. "Nick, who's there?" It was Jenny! "Nick if you don't tell me right now…" She had come to the door. "Oh, my god" What was with that phrase today?

"Don't you DARE faint!" I said as I was trying to heave Cutter off Claudia.

"No, why would I faint? Here let me help you" It was then I noticed that she and Claudia were wearing sort of the same clothes; A pink blouse and jeans only their tops were a different shade and Jenny was wearing high-heels and Claudia wasn't.

We managed to get Cutter off Claudia and onto the settee in the house.

"Now, will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here?" Jenny had demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Claudia Brown." Claudia put her hand out for Jenny to shake it.

"Yes, I got that. Nick has told me a lot about you and how I was like you but would you mind telling me how you got here?" She said then she realized. "Actually scratch that, where did the anomaly lead to and since when have you been here and where is that anomaly?!"

"I've been here a few months and umm sorry the anomaly closed when I got through it"

"I don't remember an anomaly a few months ago with no monster and you didn't tell me; where did the anomaly lead to!" We could tell Jenny was getting exasperated now.

"Ugh…Claudia? Abby? Jenny?"Cutter woke up, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Nick!" Claudia jumped up and ran across the room to the settee where Cutter was lying down.

"How are you here? When did you get here?" Were the first things he asked.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Perfect timing! I answered my phone.

"Abby, Anomaly get to the ARC A.S.A.P! Oh, and can you tell Cutter and Jenny please!" It was Connor.

"They're here oh and so is Claudia" I told him

"Claudia? Who's Claudia? Oh" He realized. "Claudia BROWN? She's dead or doesn't exist doesn't she? She's Jenny! She's-She's-She's" I cut off the call. God, he could be annoying sometimes.

**Ding dong**

No! We had an anomaly to get to.

"Guy's Anomaly. We need to get to the Arc A.S.A.P" I told everybody. I went to the door to answer it. I opened it and-as Cutter did- I fainted right on top of the visitor.


	3. Dont come out of your room!

I couldn't believe it! He couldn't be here! He was dead! I was at his funeral!!! Oh, my god! _Okay, Abby. Take a deep breath in and out and in and out_ I thought.

"Abby?" I heard him say. "Abby, open your eyes if you can hear me!" He kept on saying things to me. Things I was supposed to do that I wasn't. I couldn't concentrate. He was here. He was alive. Steven James Hart was alive and talking.

"Who's there?" That was Cutter. "Oh, my god!" He was obviously as surprised as me. "You're not alive! I watched you get slaughtered by the creatures in the creature prison! I can't believe it! You're here! On my door step. Oh, Abby. Let's get you inside."

"An. An-o-ma-ma-ma-lee" I was stuttering over my words now. "Get. To. The. ARC. NOW!" I was lightheaded and felt weak. "Connor needs you. He wants you to get there so go!" I was commanding them now.

"Okay. Claudia stay here with Abby we'll be back by at least 10:00. What's the time now?" Cutter asked Claudia.

"Umm… Half-past three" That was Jenny.

Someone strong picked me up. It couldn't be Jenny or Claudia and I could hear Cutter over the other side of the room on the phone so it must have been Steven.

"Stephen?" I asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon. Try to get some sleep. All the colour has gone from your face."

And, as if he was hypnotizing me, I fell asleep right then.

The next thing I remembered was that I was lying on my bed. I looked at my clock and it said 5th March 11:45 am and someone had set the alarm. I switched it off.  
It was my birthday. I rolled over onto my back and something crumpled behind my head. I switched my bed-side lamp on and looked at the piece of paper. On it was Connors messy handwriting:

**Don't come out of this room until 12:00! I set your alarm for 11:45 for you to wake up. There is a pan o chocolate and a glass of juice next to your bed (I warmed the pastry for you) and remember: DON'T COME OUT OF YOUR BEDROOM!!!**

**While I ate my breaksfast I thought about the past three birthdays I had since I had joined the ARC team. The first one, my 20****th**** was bad then my 22nd was worse and my 23****rd**** was worse still. I had my leg broken by a raptor for my 20th. A year later, my 21****st**** a****Smilodon** **had run into my flat and broke almost everything (Rex escaped by flying out of the window) then the year after, Steven died and nobody was in the mood for celebrating.  
I thought about this year and what was going to happen. For Connors 24****th**** last year I cooked him Spag bol and made chocolate cake and bought him some star trek stuff. He gave me a book about reptiles for my last birthday and I've read it 6 times already. I looked at my clock**

11:59am

**Okay, one more minute. 30 seconds. 20. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. ** **I walked over to the door and…**


	4. Evil in my flat

I gasped as I opened the door.  
"Flip!" Was all I could say. The flat was so bright and colourful. There were streamers all over the walls and a big banner saying;

**!!!!!Happy Birthday Abby!!!!!**

There was a pile of presents and cards on the sofa. On the table was a Chocolate cake and little cupcakes around it.

Then on the other side of the room, was a big flickering anomaly and on a chair next to it was Connor with a piece of cloth in his mouth-a gag most probably-his hands tied behind his chair and his feet tied to the chair. Next to the chair was Helen Cutter.

"What the…?" Was what come out of my mouth. "Connor!" I rushed over to him.

"Not so fast" Helen said, pointing a gun at me. "Now where do you think you're going?"  
A low whimper came out of my mouth.

"Shut up!" She commanded me. "Get over there. Now!" She pointed to the chair next to the drawers I kept a gun hidden in.

"Sit!" She pulled a piece of rope from her pocket. I did as I was told.

"I'm not a dog!" I said to her.

"Don't answer me back. You must be forgetting that I'm the one with the gun here not you now get over to that chair like a good girl and sit down!" I ran over to the drawer a pulled out my gun.

"No you're not! Now I've got one. So unless you stop telling me what to do, I'll shoot." I told her. I walked over to the TV, without turning my back, and got some bullets out of the drawer.

"I'm not thick, Helen" It was obvious that she had taken the bullets out of the gun, making me think there were still bullets in the gun.

"What are you on about?" She said making out she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know damn well what! You took the bullets out, so I'm putting bullets back in it" I was getting angry now.

"Let's not try anything to hasty though" She walked over to the window and opened it. Rex was dangling by the leg out of the window. "With one pull Rex will be no more" She said.

"He has wings" I informed her.

"Too bad they've been glued together then isn't it?" She told me.

"You did what!" I said walking slowly over to Connor, still not taking by eyes off her. Quickly I untied Connors Hand ties and then I noticed. She had broken the trigger of the gun. I swore. Connor got up off his chair and pulled out his phone. What was he doing?

"Cutter, sorry about earlier, false alarm. It was a woman who looked exactly like Helen. No need for you to come okay. Bye 'en."

"Connor? What are you on about? There's Helen. She's right by there."

"Never" He said sarcastically. "I can see that, but why would we want Cutter to come when we're having fun?"

"Connor? What are you on about? She tied you up. She's evil!"

"No, she's not" He said. "Not once you get to know her"

"Umm…Connor what are you on about?" He walked over to her, and got a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me…


	5. Bout to be killed By my best friend:

NO! This couldn't be happening! My Best friend was holding a gun to me!  
"Connor?" I said to him. "I thought you were my friend, not some loony who actually _likes_ Helen Cutter. She's been trying to get rid of the ARC from day 1 and she'll most probably kill Cutter soon after she kills us! Don't you see that she doesn't like us?"

"No, she doesn't like you, but she likes _me!"_

"No she doesn't Connor! She only likes power over people!!!" I was trying to persuade him. "Connor stop it!" Then a thought came to me. "Connor, do you remember the Mer?"

"Mer? What are Mer?" He said.  
"You know those wormy things that were in the water. Don't you remember me dangling off a cliff when you said you loved me?"

"I don't love you! I love Caroline! How could I ever love you? I only ever wanted to be friends with you because you had a flat with room in! I hate lizards and reptiles. They're disgusting so now I regret ever coming here!"

I gasped. I was shocked. Connor didn't like me! We had been best friends for years ,or so I thought, how could he say these things to me?

"Why did you put all these decorations up 'en? What was the point of that?" I asked.

"Because I knew if I was pretending to be nice to you I know that you would let me stay" He was still pointing a gun at me.

"If I mean so little to you why don't you just shoot me now then? Huh?" I was yelling now. He looked at me. His hands shook.

"Thought so" I said matter-of-factly.

"I'll do it myself then" Helen stepped in between us. I side-stepped to my left. Then to my right, trying to put her off. I side-stepped to the right again. Then she shot. All I could hear was that shot. My hand flew to the top of my left arm. I looked down and stumbled back-into the anomaly…

**Sorry it's so short and it wasn't that good but I promise that the next chapter will be better! :) Happy Easter everyone! Especially my reviewers! I had Twilight on DVD!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	6. Get out of my flat NOW!

As I fell back, I expected to land on something like rock or grass but instead I landed on something softer like a bed. I looked at my arm; blood was dripping through my fingers where it had covered the shot wound that Helen Cutter had given me. When I saw her again, in whatever era or however old I was I was going to kill her. I was seriously going to rip her to pieces and place each one in every different time possible.

It was then I saw where I was. I was in my bedroom. I screamed. Twenty seconds later and Connor came running into my room.

"Abby? What's wrong?" He asked.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I yelled at him. I could never forgive him for what he said or almost did to me.

He looked shocked.

"Oh, my god! Abby what happened to your arm?"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM! No actually scratch that: GET OUT OF MY FLAT NOW!" I yelled at him again.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused. "What have I done?"

"I told you get out of my flat now. Go to your precious Caroline" Tears were coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. I was sobbing and I threw a pillow at him. I ran passed him, still sobbing, and ran straight to the bathroom. I looked for the first-aid kit and got a bandage out. I ran to the kitchen to look for a tea-towel. I ran it under the cold water tap, oblivious to my arm which was scarlet from blood so when I looked at it I screamed. Connor came running to the kitchen but this time I didn't tell him to go away I just let him take my hand and lead him to the sofa to clean and bandage my arm.

"What are you on about Abby? I don't like Caroline. I feel like ringing her stupid neck but I know that she'll hurt me and most likely get me into hospital and in jail, or worse dead! Why would I want to go to her? She took Rex from you and he's one of your closest friends, even though he's a Coelurosauravus and you were hurt so why would I want to hurt you more by bringing her back?" He said.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean any of it" I hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He hugged me back and started saying stuff to me that I didn't hear.

"Oh!" I said, and jumped up. I ran to my bedroom and over to the side of my bed that was hidden by my bed. And there it was the anomaly. I screamed again and ran to Connor still sobbing. Then I ran to Rex and picked him up and hugged him to my chest. It was then I noticed everything that had happened in the parallel world; the banner and chocolate cake and the streamers on the wall.

"Connor thank you!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much! Helen Cutter isn't here is she?"

"No! Why would she be? She's got a warped mind and isn't coming anywhere near you or your flat. Anyway go over there you've got presents" He led me by my hand over to the sofa where a pile of presents were waiting.

**Ding Dong!**

The door. Connor went over to it to open it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big kitchen knife. I went into the main room with the kitchen knife to find Cutter, Claudia, Jenny and Steven. Steven saw me and put his hands up.

"Abby?" He said.

"Oh sorry. Umm… Connor, forgot to tell you, there's an anomaly in my bedroom, but this time no monster. Well no animal like a dinosaur or anything like that, just Helen Cutter. She shot me. You were about to shoot me. You said these horrible things about never liking me; you just used me to get somewhere to live…" I trailed off. Connor looked really shocked and so did everyone else. "So, Anomaly. What do we do now?"

"Oh, yeah, anomaly. Umm… Connor" Cutter threw him my car keys that were lying on the table. "Take Abby to the hospital, quick. We can't have her losing any more blood."

Connor took my hand and led me to the car. I was feeling a bit light headed now. My top was red now when last night it had been yellow.

"You felling alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just a bit light headed from shock I think. If that's possible, and my arm aches a bit but that's nothing."

The hospital was about a twenty minute drive away. Connor took me to the A&E department.

"One problem, Connor." I said to him.

"Yeah? What's that then?" He said.

"It wasn't an accident, she did it on purpose" I laughed a bit, even though it wasn't funny.

All I had to have done was get my wound cleaned up and bandaged properly then I could go home.  
On the way home I asked Connor if the other Connor was saying what this Connor was thinking.

"No way! Why would I use you? And I love reptiles. They're awesome!" He told me.

"Thank you, Connor. That means a lot to me." I told him.

"You mean a lot to me" He said to me.

When we got home the Anomaly had closed and I got to open my presents. I had a Lizard off Connor, a CD off Cutter and Claudia, a DVD off Steven and Jenny and, as shocking as this may seem, Lester gave me a present. He gave me two tickets to the Galapagos Islands.

After a pizza from dominoes I realized something.

"Oh, my god, Claudia and Steven! You're spying on us! Helen is giving you something to spy on us!" I said.

"What?! How can you say that?" That was Steven.

"I saw you, Last year before you died, with Helen, talking to her. I didn't say anything but then I saw her by your grave and now it makes so much sense. Get out of my flat." I told him.

"What?"

"Get out of my flat NOW!"


	7. Accusation!

Cutter glared at me. Jenny, Claudia and Connor looked shocked. Stevens face was the only one that wasn't looking at me. He stood up and walked out of my flat without looking back.

"What the…?" Was what Cutter said.

"Huh?" That was Jenny.

"It all makes sense! You" I pointed at Claudia "are supposed to live in a different world! Steven is dead! Cutter watched him die! How would they find each other? By Helen making clones. But not her normal sort. These have brains! These have memories and senses and feeling! These can talk and know what has happened to them! When I fell through that anomaly last night I was in a parallel world, but I existed and so did Connor, but Connor was horrible and almost shot me! You existed too, Cutter! So Claudia must be the one controlling the anomalies!" I stopped to catch my breath.

"You are kidding me!" Claudia said.

"No! Don't you think it's a coincidence that Steven and Claudia, two people who don't exist anymore and happen to have connections with the ARC, just happen to turn up at the same time, and at the same time I fall into an anomaly and Connor tries to shoot me! But somewhere in this different Connor he knows me! He knows about what has happened in this world with the Mer and what he said to me, I told him about it and he didn't shoot me but Helen did, so Connor, you need to invent something to close those anomalies!"

"That will be hard though" Was what Connor said.

"Oh, god! We need to get to the ARC now! I don't know what but I know something is going to happen. Did you see the way Steven looked at me when I figured it out? And then when I told you lot he left." I said to everybody. "Where's Claudia gone?"

"Don't move!" Claudia was standing by the door with a gun in her hand. "I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't want it to come to this." She started crying. She put her hand in her pocket then put something on the table. "I am so, so sorry" She ran out of the door. I heard a ticking.

"It's a bomb!" Cutter said.

I ran to the DVD shelf and found a spare key.

"C'mon, let's get out" I ran to the door and opened it. Helen was standing in front of me.


	8. Shot!

I gave my hand to Connor to help him up. It took a while but he made it standing up. It took me and Jenny to help him up the stairs though. Cutter was trying to get the bomb to stop but with Connor there, even if he was injured, it was a big help.

"Ahem!" Came from the doorway. Our heads spun round at the same time. Connor had lost so much blood by now he was lying on the floor. There by the door was Helen Cutter.

"Wha-? I-I-I-I shot you!" I came out with. I turned my head and vomited, on Connors leg. "Oh, Sorry Connor." I had put a bandage round his leg when we came it, because it wasn't a big bullet not a lot of blood was coming out but he still felt sick.

"Yes, I know that, and I'm not happy but the police have handy things called bullet proof vests. They work a treat. Now, get up." She commanded.

"No!" I said.

"What did you just say?" She said.

"I said, No!" I said again. I saw Steven coming up behind her and he had put his finger to his mouth, signalling us to stay quiet.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you are an evil, selfish, weird woman who hurts my friends! And you hurt me!" Steven said. He had Helen in a headlock and his face was red with anger. "Cutter, get everyone out of here. NOW!" He commanded us. We did as we were told. Cutter lifted Connor up and carried him out with me and Jenny closely behind. We went to my car. Cutter put Connor in the back seat and let me stay in the back with him.

"Cutter, drive faster! He's going! Please! He's going to die if you don't go any faster! Please Cutter! Go faster!" I was yelling and crying at the same time. Tears were coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. I'd never cried like this before. Well, I had, but that was when Steven died. I'd never cried like this when someone was dying before. Not when my gran or grandpa were dying, or even my pet lizard when I was a child-Tobey was his name-was dying. In the car I had his head on my lap and I was stoking his hair.

"What the-?" Cutter suddenly braked and gasped. There, in front of us was a mammoth.

"NO! CUTTER DRIVE! CONNOR IS DYING! DRIVE NOW! PLEASE!" I screamed at him.

"Abby, shut up. Try to stay quiet or the mammoth will go wild. Now I need you to drive Connor to the hospital. Ignore everyone, okay" He said. "Good, now come on, then."

I jumped into the front seat and drove as fast as the mini would take me. I got there in five minutes. I ran inside, without Connor to get someone and a wheel-chair.

Hours later I woke up. I had been sleeping on the chair in the waiting room. I'd been having a nightmare about Connor. The Mammoth we saw was crushing him. He was standing on his legs, then hands then arms before his head. It was horrible.

"Miss Maitland? Miss Maitland" Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw it was the doctor shaking me.

"I just want to let you know that Mr Temple is awake and you can go in to see him now" He told me.

"Oh, Thank you" I said, still groggy from sleep. I got up from the chair and walked over to Connors Cubicle.


	9. Hospital

"Abby? Ab? Is that you?" Connor asked when I sat next to him.

"Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?" I asked.

"Awful. Like I've been shot" He laughed at his own joke. "But really, I've got a thumping head and my leg feels as if it's about to drop off. I can't even move it!" I stroked his hand, without knowing I was, and he looked at me. He closed his hand around mine and said;

"You are one in a million. No, make that a billion" He came out with the sweetest things sometimes.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"Oh, my god! What's happening? Connor? Connor! Wake up!" He had closed his eyes. I ran over to the nurses' button and hit it. I hit it again and again and again. The nurse finally came with other people I didn't recognise and the doctor that was treating Connor called Dr. Gravel. A nurse came over to me and led me out the door.

"NO! LET ME BACK IN! I HAVE TO SEE CONNOR! PLEASE! _Please..." _I begged.

"I'm sorry. You can't go back in-"The nurse started to say.

"I HAVE to!" I felt sick.

"Look, go to the canteen; get some toast or something to eat. Get a Coffee, go for a walk around the grounds. There is a lovely garden outside. Come back, then and ask for me" She told me. "My name is Demi Jones. Just go up to the nurses' office and they'll get me and I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Okay, lovely?" She said.

"Yeah, okay then" I walked over to the canteen, but the smell made my stomach turn so I headed for the garden. When I got there all I saw were couples everywhere. I headed for my car and drove home. Before I got there I turned round and went to Cutters'.

He let me in and let me use his shower. Jenny let me use some of her clothes were already over his house… (I thought there might be something going on between those two). I went downstairs, not wanting to face the hospital again. Not until tomorrow, at least. The TV was on. They were watching the news. Jenny was in Cutters arms. I had a tray with three cups of tea on for us. I looked at the T.V and the reporter said:

"A flat has blown up in…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before the police came over to him and started saying stuff we didn't hear. Instead the camera went to the flat that had blown up. I dropped my tray. Cutter and Jenny spun their head round as fast as they could. The flat that had blown up was mine!

"NO!" I screamed. "That's not fair! All our stuff was there! Connors collections were there. Rex! Oh, god! No! Rex! He's-he's-he's _dead!_ No! That's not fair! Connor might die! Rex is dead and my flat has just gone BOOM!" I started sobbing then. Jenny and Cutter came over to me at the same time and hugged me.

"Shh. Okay, just calm down. Look we'll go to your flat now then we'll go and see Connor after that then. You can stay here if you want then tomorrow you and Jenny can go and get some new stuff." Cutter said. I was still sobbing, but now Jenny's shirt would have been dryer if she had jumped in a swimming pool. It was only 8:00pm so it was still light when we got to the flat/disaster zone.

"Excuse me! Umm…That's my flat. Well was my flat now it's just a pile of mush! Look my pets are in there! My snakes and lizards and- umm the other reptiles" I didn't want to even say anything near Rex. "Look, please can I just look. Please!"

"What's your name? ID card please" The PC asked. I handed it to him. "Fine, but don't take too long. We're still looking for evidence"

"Okay" I walked over to where my bed used to be.

"Excuse me sir, we can't let anyone on the site yet. We've found a body already." Said an officer to the PC.

"Sir, these were found a mile down the road. Three snakes, six lizards and one turtle…" Said an officer who had just got there.

"Umm… Those are mine." I said to the PC I talked to earlier, who appeared to be the boss here.

"Can you confirm it?" He asked.

"How can I confirm it?" I asked. I gasped. I saw Steven walking past everyone. But he was covered in soot and dirt. How was he alive? He was walking past everyone as if they couldn't see him.

"Miss Maitland. If you are not going to co-operate, these animals will be taken away." The PC said.

"NO! They're like my family! Sorry, my friend is in hospital and my head is all messed up so can you say that again please?" I asked, very politely.

"Sir! Sir! Oh, god. Sir the man he's-he's-he's gone!" An officer came running over to us.

"What do you mean he's gone? He couldn't have just stood up and walked away!" He put the animals on the floor. He told me to keep them. There was too much going on to be worrying about stupid animals right now.

We went to the hospital to see Connor. The Nurse, Demi came over to me.

"Abby. Connor is fine, but he's sleeping, so if you want to go and see him you can just be quiet. Okay?" I liked this nurse.

"Yeah, okay, thanks" I said. "Umm… Cutter, Jenny? Can I see him on my own please?"

"Yeah, 'course" Cutter said.

I went into Connors cubicle and closed the curtain and as soon as I did that I started crying. I'd never cried as much as I had been in the last few days. I sat next to Connor and held his hand.

"Connor. Please stay. Please. I love having you around and, well, I'd miss you if you went" I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve. "I-I-I love you Connor. I always have and when you said you loved me too, I was so happy, even though I was dangling off the edge of a cliff. I Leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I moved a piece of hair from his face and started talking to him for a while. About an hour later Jenny asked if they could see him now and I went to find the shop.

I found it and bought a bottle of fanta, a bottle of flavoured water and a Cadburys caramel bar, which was Connors favourite. I drunk all my fanta by the time I got back to Connors cubicle and the doctor was talking to Cutter, explaining everything.

"Abby, do you want Dr. Gravel to explain everything? Or do you want to come back tomorrow and let him do it then?" Cutter asked me.

"Umm… Tomorrow please. I'm a bit muddled now. Umm Cutter, I'm gonna stay here tonight. I don't want to leave Connor."

"Yeah, ok" He said. "We'll come back tomorrow with clothes and stuff for both of you."

"'Kay" I said.


	10. MMe and Connor!

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at the clock on the wall. It said;

6:45

On a Saturday I never usually woke up until about 10:00 and Connor made breakfast. I looked at Connor now. He looked so small. I know everybody says that but it's true. I went to the bathroom and then I went to find the canteen. I had toast and a coffee then went back to Connor.

When I got back it was 7:30 and Connor was still sleeping. At 8:00 he woke up though. I got him breakfast from the trolley that came round and helped him eat. He was only allowed a piece of toast and a small glass of orange juice, the nurse said. We talked about random things for a while and I told him about the flat and animals. At about 9:00 he asked about the night before.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You know." He said.

"No, I don't so tell me"

"You said you loved me" I blushed.

"Did I now?"

"Yeah, you did and you're blushing! And you did something"

"Yeah? What did I do?" I played with him.

"Something, but I can't remember so you'll have to do it again" He said hopefully. He had what he wanted. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips again. This one lasted longer though and it was nicer, Connor being conscious.

"That was it!" He laughed. I hugged him.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" We heard from the door. We broke apart. Cutter and Jenny we're standing by the door with two suitcases.

Jenny had done our clothes shopping, Cutter not having a clue. I hugged Jenny and thanked her. She got everything perfect. And she'd got all of Connors clothes right.

Two weeks later, Connor got let out of hospital. We found a little flat near Hampstead heath and moved in. We started going out. Connor finally built the anomaly closing device and it worked. Our job was so much easier now.  
Nancy and Sid, the diictodons stayed with us and we found Rex hiding in a tube station. On my 26th birthday something else happened.

"Abby? Do you want to go out for dinner on your birthday? Just the two of us?" Connor asked me.

"Yeah, okay." I answered.

We went to a posh Italian place that had candles on very table and a group of string players on a stage in the front. I wore a blue dress and Connor wore a Tux. He told me to dress formal. I had lasagne and Connor had Spaghetti bolognaise. We had a bottle of red wine between us too. Before dessert (Chocolate ice-cream for me, Chocolate cake for Connor), something happened. Something I'd never, ever, ever forget.

**I want you to guess what happens next because I have 3 ideas. So if anyone has any good ideas let me know! :)**

**Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers so far! You're awesome! :D**


	11. Yet more bad things on my birthday

"No. No way! I am NOT serving them. No way whatsoever!" Came from the kitchen.

"Huh?" I said. "What's that all about?"

"Doesn't matter anyway. C'mon, eat" Connor said to me.

"Fine!" I heard from the kitchen. Someone I recognised came from the kitchen. Who was it? Then I realized. It was Caroline. She had my ice cream. On the ice-cream was a custard type sauce but chocolate flavour. She walked over to us. Put on a fake smile and said;

"Here's your ice-cream. Hope you enjoy!" And she tipped half of it on my head and the other half down my dress. Then she picked up our wine, poured the bottle down my dress. Picked up our glasses of wine and poured those on my head.

"Oops, sorry, I must've slipped" She walked away giggling.

"Oh, my god! Abby! You okay?" Connor asked.

I looked at him and he understood: That was a stupid question.

I walked over to the toilets and when I got there I started crying. I put my head in the sink and turned on the tap. When I looked up my head was red-pink and my make-up ran everywhere. I looked like a bruised panda that drunk blackcurrant squash and poured it on its head. I went into a cubicle and cried for ages. I didn't bother trying to get the stuff that was down my dress out, I just left it. I could do it at home. I was freezing because of the ice cream; my dress was blue and purple because of the wine. I was in a foul mood and this birthday was definitely up there with the 'best of the worst' of my birthdays.

Half an hour later, Connor came looking for me. He found me in a ball on the floor, crying my eyes out. My knees were now black and blue on my dress because of the mascara.

"Aww, Abs, Come 'ere" He bent down and hugged me. He lifted me up onto the toilet, still hugging me and kissed the top of my pink head. He picked me up, bridal style and sat down on the toilet, with me on his lap.

"Abby, I went and talked to the manager. He said she's fired and she'll apologize to you. Oh and she's not getting her wages for this week. Okay?"

I mumbled into his chest;

"Yeah, okay 'en. But I'm not going out there!"

"Okay"

Connor went out of the toilets and brought Caroline back. She stood there staring at me.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?" She spat back.

"You know what. Look just say it and get it over with" Connor said from behind me. He had his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I do. Because of you, I've lost my job!" She jumped at me and slapped me.

"Hey!" Connor shouted. I gasped. Then slapped her back and run out of the toilet. I wasn't getting thrown out of this restaurant.

As I was walking to the door I stepped on the glass that had held my wine. My heel snapped and I tripped up. A waiter, carrying olive oil and vinegar and bread fell too and the oil landed on my head!

"I am never, ever, ever coming here again! Grr!" I had greasy hair and brown spots on my strawberry colour hair now. Now I looked exactly like a strawberry!

I ran out the door as fast as I could. It was 20:07 according to the clock on the wall inside and I ran-hobbled- as fast as I could to the mini. I sat down next to it, hiding myself, and cried. Connor came running out and hugged me.

"I couldn't find you 'en! Please stop running away, Abs. C'mon, let's go home now, Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah. Okay. 'En" I said between sobs. He picked me up bridal style again and put me in the passenger seat of the car.

We got to the flat in just less than 10 minutes and as soon as we got there Connor carried me into the flat (He wouldn't let me walk, because of my heel). He put me in the bathroom and brought me my dressing gown and pyjamas and underwear and two towels. He said he was just going out for a minute and wouldn't be long.

I was in the shower for over an hour, washing all the oil, vinegar and wine out of my hair. I twisted my ankle when I'd fallen over the glass and now a bruise was starting to show. My whole body ached so it was an effort to wash. I managed to get my hair clean after the 4th shampoo. When I got out of the shower I stepped on the towel on the floor, wrapped my other one around me and started drying myself. I put my pyjamas on wrapped my hair in a towel and went out into the living room.  
Connor was in the kitchen, making me hot chocolate. He put the T.V on and I saw on the table that he'd gone to blockbusters and rented 'The break up'.

When it finished I was lying on the sofa, with my head on Connor, and Connor was styling my wet hair. I'd fallen asleep before the credits started so Connor must've carried me into my bed because the next morning I was in it.

I woke up at 11:00 the next morning. I went into the living room and Connor was in the kitchen making pancakes. They smelled delicious.  
He came in a bit later, with the pancakes and juice. After breakfast he gave me my birthday presents that I was supposed to have yesterday.

I kept the smallest present till last, like always. It was a small cube. I unwrapped it to reveal a small jewellery box. I opened it and it revealed a small, silver ring with a blue diamond in it. I looked up at Connor who was sitting next to me. He went a deep shade of crimson, took the box from me, went on the floor on one knee and said;

"Abby, I love you so, so, so much. This was supposed to happen last night, but, umm…Uh… Will-Will-Will you marry me?"

Oh, my god!

**Don't forget to review! Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially;**

**.. and Foxy-steph **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway. I need some more ideas! Quick! I'm running out and I try to update A.S.A.P buts it's really hard 'cus my brain is like mush! **


	12. Caroline and a surprise

Umm… What to say? Well, obviously yes, I loved him so much but… Oh whatever. I jumped on top of him and screamed;

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Oops. I think we better go" Said a Scottish accent from the door. Me and Connor were on the floor and we were kissing. When we heard Cutter we broke apart fast.

"No, don't go! We were just… Celebrating" I said.

"Celebrating? What are you celebrating?" He had a parcel in his hand.

"I proposed and Abby said yes!" Connor said, before I could get a word in. He was like a little boy at Christmas.

"Oh! Congratulations! What a great birthday surprise!" Said Jenny.

"Yes. Whoopee!" We heard coming from the door.

"Get out!" I said. "Get out now!"

"Why should I?" She replied.

"Because it's mine and Connors flat. Not a pig sty where you belong" I aimed at her.

'Her' was Caroline.

"Look, Caroline, Just get out. There's no point in starting a fight. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to get together again but obviously you're taken"

"I'd never, ever get back together with you! EVER! You are selfish, evil and thick! You poured ice-cream and wine down Abby's dress and on her hair. Look! She has pink hair 'cause of you!" He pointed at my hair. Id' never seen him get so worked up.

"Yeah, well I lost my job 'cause of you and you stupid pink hair!" She stomped over to me and grabbed my hair, jolted me up and screamed in my face;

"Thanks to you, I have no job!" She spat at my face. With perfect aim, it hit my eye!

"Get off!" I screamed. She was hurting me loads now. I kicked her, hard in the shin.

"Aww!" She moaned.

"Get out now! If you don't I'll make sure you get out" I told her.

"How exactly?" She said.

"You're forgetting that it's four against one here." I informed her.

"Fine, but stay out of my life" She went to walk away, but came back and kicked me in the stomach, then stood on my leg. There was a painful snap. She'd broken my leg. I screamed out in agony. Connor Jumped up, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.

"You are never, ever going to do that again. Okay?!" He screamed at her from by the door.

I felt tears coming from my eyes. I looked at Cutter and Jenny who were by the side of me. Cutter lifted me up and put me on the sofa. I blinked and tears ran down my face.

"Go on. Let it out. Just cry. You must be in agony. It won't do any good keeping them in." Jenny said to me. I did as I was told. I heard the door slam, and then, in less than ten seconds, Connor was by my side, on the sofa. Cutter was on the phone, talking to the hospital. I was still crying and I felt sick. Connor was cradling me in his arms and kissing the top of my head. I looked at the top of the table. Connor still hadn't put the ring on my finger.

"Connor?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you pass me the ring please?" I was still crying but not as much.

"Oh, yeah. I got this one because the diamond is the same colour as your eyes. And it's gorgeous, like you." I looked up at him and smiled. He was honestly the best fiancé ever.

In less than five minutes the ambulance got here. Connor came with me in the ambulance and Cutter followed behind in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

"You'll have to stay in a plaster for 4 months. I'll keep in touch with you because you'll have to come down regularly. Other than that you can go home now." Said the doctor.

"Kay, bye 'en" I said.

"Bye" The doctor answered. I put my arms in the crutches and hobbled away. Connor looking at me, making sure I wasn't going to fall. We got to the mini and Connor made me sit in the back seat with my leg on the seat. We got to the flat and Connor wouldn't let me hobble up the stair so he carried me up. Typical.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_5 months later_

"Welcome back, Abby!" Was what welcomed me back to the ARC. The last 5 months had been hell. Living in my flat, alone, while Connor was here. He told me he didn't have to go if I didn't want him to but I said he had to and I could take care of myself. My first day welcomed me with squishes (Hugs by Jenny, Sarah and all the girls) and suffocates (Becker, mainly but Cutter too). I wasn't surprised to find Becker and Sarah kissing in the locker room. They broke apart faster than I could blink. Nobody knew (or so they thought) and I was sworn to secrecy. Yeah, right! Me? Keep a secret like that? Pft! Right! As if…

I was surprised to find a new member of the team though. A new coverer-upper (Or whatever they're called) to help Jenny. She was 20 and studied English and English literature (You need an imagination for this job) and promised to work hard. Her name was Alexandra and had a twin called….Alexander (We hope that she has more imagination than her mother), and he started work here too. He'd be working with Becker.

My first day back welcomed me with…a woolly Mammoth. It was easy to get it back in the anomaly because it was hurt. We always kept animal urine with us for the herd or pack animals. It was a trap. We didn't do much the rest of the day, except try to figure out the artefact (In Connor and Sarah's case) and Work out in the Gym (In mine, Becker and Alexander's case), and different things in everyone else's case.

Me and Connor set a date for our wedding. The date was August next year. My bridesmaids were to be;

Sarah and Alexandra. Sarah was going to be the chief bridesmaid.

Jenny was going to be my maid of honour. Cutter was going to walk me down the aisle. When I told him he was the closest thing to a father to me, he almost cried. Becker was going to be Connors best man because they've become really close in the last few months and the rest were the audience.

Me, Sarah, Jenny and Alexandra went to pick our dresses. Our wedding was going to be red.  
I picked a red silk gown. It had waves from the waist down and I picked a white veil. The girls had simple dresses that were red but really pretty. I wasn't allowed to see Connor's Tux and he wasn't allowed to see my dress. We were having our wedding with just our friends from the ARC, so everyone who we knew that worked there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**August, Next year…**

"Do you, Connor Temple, Take Abby Maitland to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

**SMASH!**

Yeah, just what I need on my wedding day; A Mammoth crashing into the church!

Could ANYTHING go right on a special day?!


End file.
